Clint Connery
Clint Connery is a male human NPC in the Om campaign Summary Clint Connery was the First Mate of the Morning Star under the command of Captain Christoff Fontaine. During the ship’s voyage to Elira, Fontaine grew paranoid and increasingly irrational. Connery led a mutiny and took command, but the ship was soon struck by a storm and taken by pirates. Connery was held by the pirates for ransom, but later freed after the Battle of Socortia and taken to Waymere. Under duress he offered testimony blaming the Royal Explorers for the mutiny. Background Clint was a very experienced sailor who achieved the rank of First Mate and served under Captain Christoff Fontaine on the Morning Star. In 465 the ship was slated to ferry a number of passengers to Elira. the Gildornian Crown also purchased several passages on the ship for the agents of the Royal Exploration Committee to be taken to Elira. Voyage to Elira The Morning Star departed Gildorn in the summer of 465. Unfortunately the voyage seemed cursed from the start. After only a few days at sea, people began to go missing. At first it was dismissed as someone falling overboard at night but suspicions and tensions were raised and when a dead sailor was found bereft of blood the only conclusion that could be made was that someone (or something) was responsible. Captain Fontaine asked the Royal Explorers to investigate and they eventually discovered that the merchant passenger Braxton Wilk had been an Orlesean agent and had smuggled a fledgling vampire onto the ship to take it to the New World. The Explorers slew the vampire and Fontaine ordered Wilk arrested and hanged. However the incident seemed to spark an intense paranoia in him and he began growing more and more authoritarian and unreasonable in his decision and disciplinary punishments among the crew. Mutiny Clint attempted to speak with Captain Fontaine on the feelings of the crew but made little headway. Eventually he was forced to conclude that a mutiny was the only way forward. He secured the assistance of the Royal Explorers and overthrew the captain. Fontaine and the crew that remained loyal to him were given food and water and marooned at sea. In Command of the Morning Star Unfortunately that was not the end of the ship's troubles and days later a horrible storm struck, crippling the Morning Star. The ship's cleric, Yalrick, vanished during the storm and some whispered that he caused the storm and somehow fled. The Morning Star limped it's way to the island of Socortia. On Socortia Clint decided that a landing party would need to go ashore to scout things out and the Royal Explorers volunteered. Very shortly after they went shore, however, the Morning Star found itself surrounded by two frigates, the Scourge and the Inferno. With the Morning Star damaged and outgunned, Clint had no choice but to surrender. As the commanding officer Clint was taken to be imprisoned separately from the rest of his crew, and was informed he was to be ransomed. Clint languished as a prisoner until Gildorn took Socortia in the Battle of Socortia, whereupon he was freed and returned to Waymere. In Waymere Clint was taken to Waymere, but it was not long before Captain Fontaine and the rest of the marooned crew were also rescued, and promptly filed charges against both Clint and the Royal Explorers. Clint was brought to Felix Lapubelle and shortly afterwards began to level blame for the mutiny solely on the Royal Explorers. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs